Rain Is A Theif
by TkMomijiOXkisaHiro
Summary: I snapped. Maybe it was all my anger and love towards him or maybe I'd just been bottling up too many feelings.  A/N: This is a story I thought up a few years ago. I would love reviews. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Powers Kick In

It all started when my crush, the man I was in love with, Chase, decided to tease me.

"Hey, Char, come here." He commanded, his upper left arm flexing, showing his bulk off to me, hoping to impress me. With my small, dainty figure and rugged, untrusting, unique special personality, I wasn't buying it.

"What do you want Chase? Are you going to ruin my day, as usual, or is this important?"

"I just want to try something." He whispered as sweetly as he could manage. He gently ran his hand down my side.

I snapped. Maybe it was all my anger and love towards him or maybe I'd just been bottling up too many feelings. The wind roared, as if it was angry. A large white tiger walked up, grumbling to me about how much it hated to see me snap. He glared at Chase, true anger plain on his face. I backed at least 50 feet away and calmed down my temper slowly. Then a large man walked up and put a long, sharp and deadly sword to my neck, wrapping his arm firmly around my waist. He leaned down, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Miss me sweetie?" I immediately recognized the voice. I frowned and he continued. " Awww, I'm sorry, did I forget to tell you I was coming to visit?"

I turned around… and bit my uncle Ares hard on the neck. I bolted towards Chase, and leaped into his open arms, my four and a half foot frame almost trying to merge with his 6 and a half foot one. I shook in sadness, for I knew we would be separated. He whispered condolences into my ear, gently running his hands through my hair.

I cried into his chest, knowing I'd have to go with Ares to Mount Olympus. I smiled at Chase longingly before Untangling myself from his kind embrace and disappearing to appear again next to Uncle Ares. I scowled at Ares, and he grabbed my hand and trotted over to his large war horse.(Currently in the form of a red Ferrari.) The Horse (named Callibur)butted its head into my stomach and nuzzled my face, wanting me to pet it. I looked at Chase and he was truly unsettled by my leaving. I conveyed a message to him which sounded like this in his head.

"I'm sorry. Don't lose your temper. You will cause a disaster somewhere. You can't be angered, no matter what you do. I love you. Always remember that. And smile. They want you to. You are a god who is the son of Athena and Poseidon. I'm the daughter of Artemis and Zeus. That's why the wind was blowing and why the tiger walked up. I could understand what it was saying. I wanted you to come, but they wouldn't let me. I'm so sorry. Don't forget me."The last sentence was a whisper. I would miss him. I turned my back on him and into uncle Ares' chest. He smirked at Chase, giddy at his victory. I cried harder, knowing that would annoy Chase and Ares. Callibur pulled me onto his back, ripping my shirt with it. I smiled, noticing both Ares and Chase gawking at me. I flushed a dark crimson, and keeping my gaze away from my uncle and best friend, tried to cover my chest. Callibur trotted over to Ares, impatience to get back to his true home evident in his stride. Ares smirked smugly before swinging up into the saddle behind me. He wrapped his right arm around my waist and his gorgeous, yet agitating, smirk was directed towards Chase.

" Move. You're coming too" At Chase's and my Astonished looks he sighed angrily." What, did you think Daddy would separate you from your beloved, girlie. You. Mr. I-think-I'm-better-than-everyone-else. Hop onto my other horse. Let's go. Chop chop. We-" My uncle cut off when I kissed his cheek and snuggled into him.

" Thanks Uncle Ares." I smiled and he waited patiently for Chase to mount his other horse, Excalibur , before trotting off in the direction of the train station.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to kittykatloren, amy and lilliesandroses for your support and reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you all. By the way, I will try to update as much as possible. This chapter is in Chase's point of view. Reviews are appreciated. This is my first fanfic, and I hope you all like it. The main character is named Charollete, but no one calls her that. Everyone calls her Char( pronounced Shar) Or Char(Pronounced char, like burning)

Chapter 2

Chase Versus Ares

When Ares escorted Char and I into the Train station, my heart clenched as my worst fear engulfed me, like the ocean engulfing a rock. Crowds. At a loss for words, I recoiled from the main area of the station and bolted for a bench or somewhere to sit and think. Finding a table, I sat quickly and rested my head on the cool surface. Quietly, Char approached me and slowly alighted her frame down next to me. Char grabbed my hand; however, instead of consoling me with words, she just stayed sitting with me until my panic levels decreased. My face slowly rose from the table, and I smiled up at her in chagrin.

"Thank you" Surprisingly, my gruff voice made the answer sound smooth and fluid. Hugging her to my body, the revelation of my life hit me like a ton of bricks. I love this girl. This short, stubborn, intelligent, street smart, gorgeous, wonderful, _magical_ girl. I ran my hand through her flowing, curly, ringleted black hair with ends that fall at her knees. I genuinely smiled at this girl and looked into her large, emerald green eyes.

"Hey Char?" I asked, smirking.

"What is it now?" Rolling her eyes and fake pouting, she glared up at me with sparkling, sarcastic eyes that screamed attitude. At first glance, she looks dainty and sweet, but if you look closer, you see her spunk. " Chase, your staring at me. What do you want?" She demanded snappily, musical voice chastising me.

"You look _really_ pretty today." I stated, smirking as her face blushed bright crimson. She squeaked when I kissed her cheek and lifted her up, placing her back down on the ground. In a flash, I grabbed her hand and dragged her back to Ares, who looked genuinely pissed off at me and jealous that I had Char. When we finally approached him, he snatched Char away from me and wrapped his beefy arm around her waist.

" Don't run off, sweetie. You worried me immensely. " He looked as if he was on the verge of tears, and she smiled and kissed his cheek." By the way, hunny, I got the three of us train tickets. we will take a train to New York City(A/N. They are in California) and then we'll get a taxi to Olympus. Ok?" Ares said all this as he nuzzled Char, knowing it would irk me. At the end, he swung Char, _my_ Char, up onto his shoulders and began walking to the gate.

" Wait, uncle Ares!" Char exclaimed.

"Yes, sweetest?"He responded pleasently.

"What about the horses?"Char asked worriedly. " What did you do with them? Are they ok? Will they-Eeep!" She squeaked at the end because he swung her down into his arms bridal style and kissed her forehead, causing her to blush a dark crimson. He responded to her positively enough, reassuring her of their health. I watched jealously as she joked with him and glared at Ares as we walked. In the eyes of me, he was flirting with her too much and I glared more at him. Char, catching me in the act, twisted nimbly out of his arms and jumped into mine. Upon reaching the train, I was astonishes at the amount of space we had. I carried her into our private cabin and smiled as she sat in my lap and nuzzled my neck. With regard to Ares, he entered and sat on one of the three beds. Char took one of the many books Ares bought her in the train station, and I grabbed my laptop, which mysteriously had been in the cabin, along with all of my belongings and Char's. I smiled, realizing we were finally leaving California.

Hope you enjoyed it. I know it's kinda short, but I will write longer ones later.


End file.
